Little Girl Doesn't Feel Good
by threesuns
Summary: Uh oh. MIkan is sick, and Natsume's not very happy aobut it. I wonder what's wrong with Mikan. They say she's in grave danger from...the Academy!
1. Chapter 1

Little Girl Doesn't Feel Good

Chapter I- Polka Dots is Sick

It's another day at the Academy. The sun is shining, the bees are buzzing, and the grass is swaying. The usual stuff. But wait, something unusual is at hand. The usual energetic brown-haired girl is not so energetic. In fact, she's almost asleep on her feet.

"Hey, Mikan, are you alright?" Ruu asked, eyeing the girl beside him dragging her feet across the hall.

"I'm fine," Mikan replied weakly, forgetting her usual "Good Morning, everyone!" greeting to the class. She took her seat and buried her face in her desk. Hotaru observed her from the corner of her eye.

"Hey, Mikan, are you alright?" Ruka asked, voice tinted with concern. But before Mikan could reply, a lout shout was heard.

"EVERYONE, LOOK OUT!!!" Someone yelled seconds before a huge fireball blasted through the window and flew around the room. Screams and shouts were heard echoing through the walls. Lower grades flooded the room, obviously the cause of the fireball.

Suddenly, a loud scream was heard and all attention turned to a lower-grade girl who was about to be hit by the fireball. There was no time to save her! She'll surely burn!

Just then, Mikan jumped in the way of the fireball and used her body as a shield for the girl.

"Stupid girl!" Natsume's voice erupted from the doorway. He quickly jumped in front of Mikan and fired another fireball to neutralize the incoming one. The two forces collided, exploded, then vanished, leaving the room in smoke and ruins.

"You stupid girl!" Natsume whirled towards Mikan who was still hugging the lower-grader. "what did you think you were doing?!"

Mikan didn't answer. Instead, she soothed the weeping girl in her arms with gentle strokes and endearing words. Natsume waited impatiently until Mikan released the girl and turned to him.

"Well?" he asked.

"I…" But Mikan broke off, body swaying like a falling tree.

"Mikan!" everyone in the room yelled, running to the pale girl.

_My head really hurt_, Mikan thought. _My legs feel really weak_.

Finally, she fell. She felt someone catch her, and heard a familiar voice shouting her name before black overtook her sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II- The Flu

"Yep. It's the Flu," the doctor said to everyone in the clinic. Mikan had been rushed in by all her classmates only moments earlier.

"Will she be alright?" Hotaru asked, voice not mirroring her worry.

"Oh, don't worry. She'll be fine in a few days," the doctor assured. "Now, everyone, Mikan needs her rest."

Everyone took this as a hint to leave. When everyone had gone, only Hotaru, Natsume, and Narumi were left with the doctor and the sleeping Mikan.

"Alright. Spill it," Natsume said to the doctor. "What's wrong with Mikan?"

The doctor waited a beat. "Alice Flu."

"No!" Narumi reacted, glancing on the girl sleeping on the bed.

"What? What is it?" Natsume and Hotaru asked in unison.

"The Alice Flu is a terrible illness for Alice Academy students," Narumi started. "It sucks the Alice of any student affected with the illness. Of course, it's only temporary," he added when both students' eyes darkened.

"But it puts the patient in a very vulnerable position," Hotaru finished.

"Yes, especially with Mikan," the doctor said. Natsume's gaze locked on him. "You do know that the Academy wants to use her for missions, right? They'll do anything to have their way."

Immediately, the doctor's lapels caught on fire. "What? Don't tell me you didn't know," the doctor said, unflinching. The fire died, leaving a huge hole where his lapels used to be. Natsume stared at the ground, fists clenched.

"What we should do now is have Mikan guarded day and night," the doctor continued.

"I'll guard her."

"He'll guard her," Hotaru and Natsume said at the same time.

"No," Narumi cut off, ignoring the way Natsume's head snapped around to face him. "No," he repeated. "It would put you in too much danger," he said to Natsume.

"What about Mikan? Won't she be in danger, too?" Natsume countered.

"You'll both be in danger and you'll put her in a situation you can't get out of!"

"Sir," Hotaru interrupted. "No one must know of Mikan's state. If we have another student guard her, it would be obvious that she has the Alice flu because of the changes in class schedule of the guard. I assume this isn't the first time someone in the Academy got this flu. However, if we let Natsume guard Mikan, people would most likely assume that it's his duty, being her partner and all."

A beat passed then the doctor let out a laugh. "She got you there, Narumi."

Narumi kept silent and then blew out a breath. "There's just no arguing with you, right, Hotaru."

Hotaru smiled. "No sir."

"Alright then. Natsume, you are appointed official guardian of Mikan for the length of time she is sick," Narumi said to Natsume then followed the doctor out the door.

"Thanks," Natsume said to Hotaru.

Hotaru just smiled. "Keep her safe," she replied then walked out the door.

"I will," Natsuem said when he was alone.


End file.
